My Bodyguard Is Girl!
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Semua para pemain Kuroshitsuji diberikan para pengawal satu persatu, tapi pengawal Sebastian berbeda dari yang lainnya. pengawalnya adalah seorang gadis!


**My Bodyguard Is Girl?!**

 **Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

 **Fanfict ini saya ambil dari cerita OVA Making of Kuroshitsuji II**

"Hari ini kita akan membuat lanjutan dari Kuroshitsuji pertama." Ucap sang sutradara sembari menaruh tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi sebelum itu semua pemain harus mempunyai pengawal masing-masing." Lanjut sang sutradara.

"Hah pengawal?" Ciel dan Sebastian yang notaben sebagai karakter utama agak bingung untuk apa juga mereka punya pengawal.

"Kalian mau memar-memar lagi seperti waktu itu." Ucap si sutradara sembari menatap mereka bosan.

Yah memang saat pembuatan Kuroshitsuji yang pertama mereka berdua sedikit mengalami insiden. Saat mereka sedang syuting para fans mereka bertindak anarkis sehingga membuat mereka luka-luka.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk." Sutradara mereka menjetikkan tangannya dan masuklah beberapa orang pria yang gagah berpakaian serba hitam sembari memakai kacamata hitam.

"Hiii seramnya." Mey-Rin bergidik ngeri melihat orang-orang dengan wajah sangar seperti itu.

"Satu orang dari mereka akan menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadi kalian, ini sudah keputusan pihak management." Ucap sang sutradara tegas.

Semua pemain sudah mendapatkan _bodyguard_ mereka masing-masing. Tapi salah seorang pemain inti belum mendapatkannya.

Sebastian Michaelis sedang menatap orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya dirinya yang belum kebagian dapat pengawal.

"Err sutradara, bagaimana denganku? Aku belum mendapatkannya." Ucap Sebastian ragu-ragu.

"Ah kau belum dapatnya, sebentar ya." Si sutradara melihat kesekeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu diantara orang-orang yang ada.

"Ah itu dia! Keiko kemari cepat." Perintah sang sutradara sembari memanggil seseorang.

Yang dipanggil mendekat, seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih dipadu dengan jas berwarna hitam dan rok hitam selutut rambutnya diikat kuda.

"Sebastian perkenalkan dia Keiko dan akan menjadi _bodyguard_ mu." Ucap sang sutradara sembari tersenyum.

"Dia pengawalku?" Sebastian bertanya sembari menunjuk Kieko tak percaya.

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab sutradara sembari tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sebastian hanya bisa menatap pengawal barunya dari atas sampai bawah. Berbeda dengan pengawal para pemain lain, pengawalnya ini terlalu feminim untuk ukuran seorang pengawal.

Sebastian menghela napas, mengulurkan tangan kepada Keiko, "salam kenal Keiko aku Sebastian Michaelis."

Keiko menerima uluran tangan Sebastian, "yah salam kenal."

XXX

Hari pertama syuting film sudah dimulai, seperti yang sudah diprediksi, para fans sudah berjajar di depan lokasi syuting dengan membawa spanduk dan poster pemain idola mereka.

Sebastian yang sebentar lagi sampai didepan lokasi syuting, melihat dari kejauhan banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul.

"Jadi benar ya apa yang di katakan pak sutradara." Ucap Sebastian sembari menatap keluar dari kaca mobilnya.

"Ya itu benar." Jawab Keiko singkat sembari mengencangkan ikatan pada rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda seolah-olah dia siap untuk bertarung.

"Putar balik mobilnya, kita lewat jalan lain." Perintah si pengawal kepada supir.

"Baik." Mobil berbelok melewati jalan lain menghindari kerumunan fans di pintu depan lokasi.

Tapi para fans ini memang cerdik, saat mobil Sebastian berhenti di pintu belakang lokasi syuting, para fans pun sudah banyak yang bergerumunan di sana.

"Sial." Ucap Sebastian sembari berdecak.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, kau harus turun disini." Jawab Keiko tegas sembari melihat para fans itu.

"Ah terpaksa aku harus memar-memar lagi." Ucap Sebastian pasrah.

"Untuk apa aku disini jika kau akan memar-memar lagi." Ucap si _bodyguard girl_ pribadinya.

Sebastian tidak begitu percaya dengan ucapan Keiko, dari fisik saja sudah tidak menunjukkan seorang pengawal tangguh, bagaimana melindunginya? Bisa jadi Sebastian yang malah melindunginya.

"Yah kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Sebastian dengan tampang angkuh.

Keiko membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sebastian, sang idola keluar dari mobilnya.

Para fans yang menyukai Sebastian langsung berlari kearahnya.

"kyaaa! Sebastian!" Teriak para fans sembari menarik-narik baju Sebastian.

Pemeran butler di Kuroshitsuji itu hanya bisa tersenyum risih dan berusaha melewati mereka semua. Tapi Sebastian bahkan tak bisa melewati mereka karena jumlah nya yang sangat banyak.

DORR! Sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar. Para fans yang sedang mengerubuti Sebastian pun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya bahkan sang idola pun terkejut.

"Berani menyentuhnya kutembak kau!" Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

Semua orang menatap kebelakang, disana Keiko sedang menatap mereka dengan tangan keatas sembari memegang pistol.

"Beri dia lewat atau kutembak kalian." Ucap Keiko sembari berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

Melihat seorang perempuan yang memegang pistol, para fans tersebut takut dan malah menyidirnya

Salah seorang fans malah menyidirnya,"memangnya kau bisa?"

Keiko memasukkan pistolnya kedalam saku jas, "mungkin aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi Kuroshitsuji tidak akan dilanjutkan." Jawabnya dingin.

"Hah memang kau siapa berani berkata begitu." Ucap para fans Sebastian dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi jika kalian menganggu para pemain lagi percayalah Kuroshitsuji akan batal dibuat." Ucapnya percaya diri.

 **Hari berikutnya.**

 **Paris Magazine.**

 **Kuroshitsuji batal dibuat. Dikarenakan gangguan dari pihak internal.**

Fans yang kebetulan sedang membaca koran tersebut langsung memohon-mohon maaf di sosial media, ada juga yang langsung datang kerumah Sebastian.

 **Tok tok tok. "** Sebastian mohon keluarlah." Ucap salah seorang fans dari luar rumah Sebastian.

Sang aktor yang baru saja bangun dari tidur membuka pintu rumahnya secara tidak sadar.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sebastian sembari mengucek matanya.

"SEBASTIAN MAAFKAN KAMI!" Ucap semua fans secara serempak.

"Eh?" Sang idola yang belum sadar sepenuhnya langsung membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kami tidak akan menganggu lagi, tolong lanjutkan pembuatan filmnya." Ucap salah seorang fans mewakili yang lainnya.

"Iya itu benar! Kami sudah lama menunggu kelanjutan dari Kuroshitsiji." Timpal yang lain.

"Eh iya iya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sebastian sembari mengulas senyum.

Setelah para fans bubar dari rumahnya, Sebastian langsung menelpon _bodyguard_ pribadinya.

"Moshi-moshi Keiko, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau aku bisa melanjutkan syuting dengan lancar." Ucap Sebastian sembari tersenyum.

 _"Ah aku tidak melakukan apapun kok."_ Jawab Keiko dari seberang sana.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuat Kuroshitsuji batal dibuat sampai masuk majalah?" Tanya Sebastian penasaran.

 _"Itu rahasia Sebastian."_ Jawab Keiko dengan nada meledek.

Sebastian hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum"baiklah terima kasih _my girl._ "

Entah kenapa wajah Keiko diseberang sana memerah karena ucapan Sebastian barusan, " _ya sama-sama."_ Jawabnya.

XXX

Sudah sebulan lebih syuting Kuroshitsuji berlangsung, semuanya

berjalan lancar meski ada sedikit kecelakaan karena kaki kanan Sebastian patah.

Tapi beruntung tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengobatinya, berkat Keiko yang selalu menjaga Sebastian setiap hari. Mulai dari makan, pergi ke dokter untuk periksa, sampai dia sembuh.

Malam ini semua para pemain Kuroshitsuji mengadakan pesta selesainya Kuroshitsuji kedua.

 **Kring kring.** Suara telepon di rumah Keiko berdering membuat seluruh isi rumah tersentak.

Ibu Keiko yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat telepon mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi moshi_ " Sapa ibu Keiko.

Setelah si pembicara berucap, ibu Keiko langsung berlari ke kamar putrinya.

"Keiko, Sebastian Michaelis menelponmu!" Ucap ibu Keiko sembari masuk kekamar anaknya.

Keiko sendiri yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya sembari mendengar musik langsung terbangun.

"Eh? Sebastian? Untuk apa menelponku?" Tanya Keiko bingung. Pasalnya dia sudah tidak menjadi _bodyguard_ si pemeran _butler_ iblis itu karena Kuroshitsuji sudah selesai dibuat.

Keiko berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai satu rumahnya.

Telepon langsung disambar olehnya, " _moshi moshi_ Sebastian."

"Hah kerumahmu?"

"Ba-baiklah aku kesana sekarang." Jawab Keiko setelah itu telepon ditutup.

Keiko naik lagi kelantai dua, mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam hitam _bodyguard_ miliknya.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" Ucap Keiko sembari berlari keluar dari rumah.

XXX

Sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah Sebastian Keiko gelisah. Sebastian menyuruhnya cepat-cepat kerumahnya, katanya ada situasi darurat.

Begitu Keiko sampai di depan rumah Sebastian, dilihatnya sang pemilik rumah sedang mengeluarkan mobil _sport_ putih miliknya.

Sebastian turun dari mobil dan langsung tertawa.

Keiko bingung dibuatnya katanya ada situasi darurat tapi dia malah ketawa-tawa begitu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Keiko.

Sebastian berdeham sejenak, "kau mau kemana memakai pakaian seperti itu."

"Ya tentu saja kerumahmu, kau sendiri yang bilang ada situasi darurat." Ucap Keiko dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sebastian langsung menarik tangan Keiko masuk kedalam mobil, dan meninggalkan rumah Sebastian.

"Kita mau kemana Sebastian?" Tanya Keiko bingung.

"Hei kau sedang tidak menjalankan tugas, jadi ganti baju yang lain kita akan ke butik." Jawab Sebastian.

Keiko hanya bisa menatap Sebastian penuh tanda tanya. Tapi tak beberapa lama mata Keiko teralihkan karena mobil Sebastian sudah memasuki area butik.

Sebastian turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Keiko.

"Untuk apa kita ke kesini Sebastian?" Tanya Keiko bingung.

"Sudah masuk saja kedalam." Jawab Sebastian sembari mendorong tubuh Keiko masuk kedalam butik.

Didalam butik baju-baju dengan beraneka warna dan motif sudah berjajar disana, begitu juga dengan aksesoris, sepatu dan celana.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sebastian sembari menarik tangan Keiko untuk masuk lebih dalam ke butik.

Mereka berhenti di rak berisi berbagai macam _dress_ dengan berbagai model.

"Aku tidak suka memakai _dress._ " Jawab Keiko.

"Kau perempuan harusnya belajar menjadi anggun, sudah pilih, jika tidak mau biar aku yang pilih." Sebastian mengambil sebuah _dress_ berwarna pink dengan pita putih di tengahnya.

"Coba kau pakai ini." Sebastian memberikannya _dress_ itu.

"Jika aku memakai _dress_ ini, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senjataku." Ucap Keiko sembari membuka sedikit jas yang dikenakannya untuk memperlihatkan senjata nya.

Sebastian menghela napas, "untuk apa bawa senjata segala Keiko."

"Ya untuk berjaga-jaga saja kalau ada apa-apa." Jawab Keiko cepat.

"Taruh saja dimobil, tak perlu dibawa." Ucap Sebastian sembari menggenggam tangan Keiko mengantarnya ke kamar ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Keiko keluar dari kamar ganti menggunakan _dress_ yang di sarankan Sebastian.

Sebastian yang sedang duduk dengan santai disebuah sofa dikejutkan dengan penampilan berbeda dari sang _bodyguard_. _Dress_ itu sangat pas ditubuh Keiko, rambutnya yang biasanya di ikat kuda sekarang dibiarkan tergerai.

"cantik." Gumam Sebastian sembari memperhatikan Keiko dari atas sampai bawah.

"kau bicara apa Sebastian?" Tanya Keiko bingung.

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya, "ah tidak, aku tidak berbicara apa apa."

"apa aku aneh?" Tanya Keiko sembari memandang Sebastian.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, "kenapa kau menganggap dirimu aneh."

"A-aku tidak biasa memakai baju seperti ini." Jawab Keiko.

Sebastian berdiri dari duduk nya tadi, "kau sama sekali tidak aneh Keiko, justru kau terlihat cantik." Jawab Sebastian sembari tersenyum hangat.

 **Blush.** Wajah Keiko langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

Sebastian terkekeh melihat perubahan dari wajah Keiko, dia mengulurkan tangannya, "sa ayo bayar bajunya."

"A-aku mau ganti bajunya dulu kalau gitu." Ucap Keiko.

Sebastian menahan Keiko dengan memegang tangannya lebih erat, "tidak perlu di ganti lagi langsung pakai saja."

Keiko hanya terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai membayar _dress_ tersebut, mereka keluar dari butik tersebut dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Mobil _sport_ Sebastian berhenti disebuah taman yang sudah diisi banyak orang disana, Keiko melihat dari dalam kaca mobil banyak para pemain Kuroshitsuji disana.

Pintu mobil penumpang sudah dibuka, Sebastian berdiri di sana sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Keiko, "silahkan turun nona." Ucap Sebastian layaknya sedang bermain film.

"Ja-jangan begitu Sebastian, ka-kau bukan seorang _butler_." ucap Keiko.

Sebastian tertawa kecil, "tapi aku seorang _butler_ di film."

Keiko tak mau berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Sebastian, dia menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan ke tengah taman.

"Wuaah kau sangat cantik hari ini Keiko!" ucap Elizabeth dengan penuh semangat.

Keiko hanya tersenyum kecil, "ah tidak biasa saja."

XXX

Pesta selesainya film Kuroshitsuji dua sudah berlangsung, sekarang waktunya pesta dansa.

Keiko yang sedang menikmati es krim cokelat sendirian lama-lama merasa bosan. Sebastian yang mengajaknya kemari malah menghilang karena banyaknya wartawan yang ingin mewawancarain nya.

"jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim, nanti kau gendut." Ucap seseorang disampingnya.

Keiko menoleh kesamping dilihatnya Sebastian sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

Keiko cemberut mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Yang bersangkutan malah tertawa melihat _bodyguard_ nya cemberut begitu.

"sudah-sudah sebaiknya ayo kita dansa." Ucap Sebastian.

"Da-dansa? A-aku tidak bisa berdansa." Ucap Keiko gugup.

"kalau begitu sekarang waktu nya belajar dansa." Ucap Sebastian dan memeluk pinggang Keiko untuk mulai berdansa.

Keiko gugup, wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat yang sudah matang. Benar benar merah karena bertatapan sangat dekat dengan seorang actor terkenal Sebatian Michaelis.

Mereka berdansa selama beberapa waktu, awalnya Keiko masih kaku dalam berdansa. Tapi lama kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa .

"kau pandai berdansa." Ucap Sebastian sembari tersenyum lembut.

Keiko tersipu malu, "ti-tidak juga kok." Jawabnya gugup.

XXX

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sebentar lagi, tapi Sebastian dan Keiko masih berdansa.

"Keiko…" Panggil Sebastian lembut.

Keiko mengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria bersurai hitam itu, "ada apa?"

"aku mencintaimu."ucap Sebastian lembut tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun.

Mata Keiko membelak sempurna mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sebastian.

"aku mencintaimu Keiko." Ucap Sebastian sekali lagi.

Keiko menunduk dan menganggukkan kepala, "aku juga mencintaimu Sebastian."

Sebastian yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum. Dia langsung memegang dagu Keiko untuk menatapnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung terperangah. Bahkan Ciel sampai menumpahkan jus strawberry yang ada di tangannya.

Para wartawan yang masih ada disana, buru-buru memfoto kejadian itu, adegan romantis yang akan mereka jadikan berita utama nantinya.

Tapi bagi sepasang pasangan baru ini, mereka tak mempedulikan semua itu. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam cinta mereka masing-masing

 **THE END**

 **Hello ketemu lagi sama saya disini ^^ gimana gimana nih cerita nya. Gomen jika alurnya terlalu cepat karena saya membuatnya saat sedang waktu senggang PKL hehehe**

 **Saya tunggu review kalian semua wahai readers ^^**


End file.
